Inside Out (CBS Movies Style)
Inside Out (CBS Movies Style) is a parody of Inside Out (duh) Plot A girl named Tomira is born in Minnesota, and in her mind, five manifestations of her emotions: Soleil Spacebot (Joy), Sally Spacebot (Sadness), Squidge (Fear), Sarah Spacebot (Disgust), and Gingersnap (Anger) come to life. The emotions live in Headquarters, Tomira's conscious mind, where they influence Tomira's actions and memoriesvia a control console. Her new memories are housed in colored spheres, which are sent into storage at the end of every waking period. The most important memories, known as "core memories", are housed in a hub in Headquarters and power five "islands" that each reflect a different aspect of Tomira's personality. Soleil Spacebot takes charge of the emotions to keep Tomira in a happy state, but she is uncertain of Sally's purpose and keeps her isolated from the other memories, concerned by Sally's ability to alter happy memories into sad ones. When Tomira is eleven years old, her family relocates to San Francisco after her Dimitri gets a new job. On Tomira's first day at her new school, Sally Spacebot inadvertently makes her cry in front of her class, creating a new, sad core memory. Soleil Spacebot attempts to dispose of the new memory before it reaches the central hub, but her struggle with Sally over it leads to all the core memories being knocked from their hub, shutting down the personality islands. Before Soleil Spacebot can put them back, she, Sally Spacebot, and the core memories are sucked out of Headquarters through the memory tube leading to the rest of Tomira's mind. They end up in the labyrinthine storage area of Tomira's long-term memories, and begin to journey back to Headquarters. Gingersnap, Sarah Spacebot, and Squidge attempt to maintain Tomira's emotional state in Soleil's absence, but they accidentally cause her to distance herself from her family, friends, and hobbies. Consequently, her personality islands crumble and fall one by one into the Memory Dump, an abyss between Headquarters and the rest of Tomira's mind where faded memories are disposed and eventually forgotten. Monty eventually plants an idea to run away to Minnesota inside the control console, believing they can produce new happy core memories there. Meanwhile, Soleil Spacebot and Sally Spacebot run into Pop (bear), Tomira's former imaginary friend who is desperate to reconnect with her. He tells them they can get to Headquarters by riding the Train of Thought. After exploring different areas of Tomira's mind, the three eventually catch the train, but it becomes derailed when another one of the personality islands falls. When Tomira prepares to board a bus bound for Minnesota, Soleil Spacebot attempts to use a recall tube to return to Headquarters without Sally Spacebot, but the last personality island falls and breaks the tube, sending Soleil Spacebot into the Memory Dump along with Pop when he tries to rescue her. While despairingly looking through fading memories, Soleil Spacebot discovers a sad memory that becomes happy when Tomira's family and friends help cheer her up, causing Soleil Spacebot to realize Sally's importance in showing when Tomira needs help. Soleil Spacebot finds Pop's discarded star in the dump and the two of them try to escape, but Pop, who realizes he is weighing Soleil Spacebot down, jumps out and fades away, allowing her to reach the ledge above. Soleil Spacebot then uses various tools from Tomira's imagination to reunite with Sally Spacebot and return to Headquarters, where they find that Gingersnap Moshling's idea has disabled the control console, rendering Tomira unable to feel anything. Soleil Spacebot lets Sally Spacebot take control, and Sally Spacebot succeeds in extracting the idea, restoring the console and prompting Tomira to return home. After Sally Spacebot reinstalls the now sad core memories, Tomira breaks down in tears and admits to her parents that she misses her old life. As her parents comfort and reassure her, Soleil Spacebot and Sally Spacebot together create a new, amalgamated core memory that creates a new personality island. After a year, Tomira has adapted to her new home, and her emotions all work together using an expanded control console to help her lead a happy life, with new personality islands produced by new core memories that are combinations of multiple emotions. Characters * Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) - Joy * Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) - Sadness * Squidge (Moshi Monsters) - Fear * Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) - Disgust * Gingersnap (Moshi Monsters) - Anger * Pop (bear) (Happy Tree Friends) - Bing Bong Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:CBS Movies